FF WONKYU : MOUNN
by Queen Of The Mounn
Summary: Bagaimana kisah cinta Siwon dan Kyuhyun, dua orang populer yang tidak pernah akur dan selalu bersaing di kampus, mendadak menjalin hubungan cinta. Siwon ketua dewan mahasiswa yang tampan dan Kyuhyun anak ketua dewan komisaris yang jenius. Ada aa sebenarnya dibalik semua kejadian tidak terduga ini? Lalu, bagaimana reaksi dari penggemar keduanya? WONKYU/BL


Mereka sama-sama lelaki, tetapi kenapa terlihat sangat cocok?

Itulah pertanyaan dari banyak orang yang memperhatikan kedekatan Siwon dan Kyuhyun, sepasang yang cukup fenomenal di Inha University.

Mungkin bagi banyak orang hubungan sesama jenis adalah hal yang tidak wajar, tapi ada juga yang menyukai hubungan mereka, khususnya fujoshi atau fudanshi, dan sisa yang lainnya mereka memaklumi saja tanpa ingin tahu lebih lanjut.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun, dua lelaki yang dianggap panutan dan idola di kampus mereka, tidak di nyama-nyana suatu hari mereka berjalan bersama dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Banyak yang tahu keduanya sering tidak akur karena persaingan di bidang akademik. Tapi belakangan berhembus kabar bahwa mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak pertengahan bulan lalu, bahkan ada yang sempat memergoki mereka sedang berkencan di kawasan Gangnam.

-WonKyu-

Siwon adalah ketua dewan mahasiswa yang memiliki kwalitas kepemimpinan yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Kinerjanya yang tidak pernah dilupakan banyak mahasiswa termasuk para pengajar adalah saat dengan berani dia menggulingkan rektor yang disinyalir telah melakukan korupsi dana pembangunan. Dibidang akademik nilainya tidak pernah mengecewakan, dan di bidang olah raga dia menjabat sebagai kapten basket yang sudah membawa nama kampus mereka kekejuaraan nasional.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, lelaki ramah berparas menawan itu adalah anak dari dewan komisaris tertinggi Inha Grup. Selain ahli di bidang musik, Khususnya tarik suara, dia juga jenius dibidang matematika. Dia selalu memenagkan medali emas di olimpiade yang diikuti.

Tidak ada yang menentang hubungan mereka walaupun pada kenyataanya terlihat tidak lazim. Mereka justru terlihat cocok dan saling melengkapi. Ada beberapa kalangan, terutama fans Siwon, yang mengatakan, dari pada Siwon dekat atau didekali wanita yang tidak jelas, lebih baik dia bersama Kyuhyun saja. Dan ada yang mengatakan, Kyuhyun itu sangat manis bahkan cenderung cantik, wajahnya yang imut akan sayang jika sampai jatuh pada wanita yang tidak lebih baik darinya. Fans Kyuhyun juga tidak jauh beda. Mereka mendukung hubungannya dengan Siwon yang menurut mereka keduanya sangat serasi. Sebagian berpendapat melihat kalau oppa mereka sangat terlihat imut jika sedang bersama Siwon.

-WonKyu-

"Itu Kyuhyun oppa!" Teriak salah seorang dengan lantang, membuat beberapa orang lainnya mengalihkan tatapan mereka kearah dimana lelaki manis berkulit putih itu berada.

"Kenapa dia berdiri disana sendirian ditengah cuaca dingin seperti ini?" Tanya salah satu orang pada temannya.

"Mungkin dia sedang menunggu Siwon." Jawab orang lain, dia adalah Sunny.

Dan benar saja apa yang di perkirakan orang-orang itu. Tidak lama, sebuah mobil Audi hitam datang dan menempati singga sana di parkiran. Siwon keluar menenakan jaket tebal berwarna biru dongkar, dan berjalan sembari tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun.

Entah apa yang di bicarakan sepasang kekasih itu, mungkin yang ada didekat mereka bisa mendengar. Tapi yang semua orang lihat, dengan gentelnya, Siwon melepas jaketnya dan dia kenakan pada bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kyaaaaa! Siwon romantis sekali." Teriak seorang wanita berambut coklat.

"Kyuhyun sangat beruntung. Menenakan jaket Siwon, dia terlihat imut dengan jaket kebesaran itu." Kata yang lain.

"Pagi-pagi mereka sudah ribut! Berisik sekali!" Kyuhyun menggerutu ketika sedang berjalan disebelah Siwon.

"Salahmu menarik perhatian mereka dengan tindakan bodohmu itu." Kata Siwon acuh, walauopun masih dapat terlihat senyum mengembang di bibirnya, "Aish, Jinjja! Dingin sekali."

"Salahmu juga yang tidak menjemputku." Balas Kyuhyun ketus. Tidak beda dengan Siwon, senyum manisnya masih tetap mengembang di bibirnya, "Dan jangan mengataiku bodoh karena kau lebih bodoh dariku. Sudah tahu cuaca sangat dingin, pake berlagak memberikan jaketmu padaku."

"Aku bukan supirmu, untuk apa menjemputmu? Lagipula aku sudah menawarkan agar kau tinggal saja di tempatku. Dan soal jaket, akan menurunkan citraku sebagai gentelman sejati kalau aku tidak melakukan tindakan itu."

Dua sejoli yang terlihat sedang kasmaran itu sebenarnya masih sama seperti yang mereka ketahui dulu. Masih tidak pernah akur dan suka berdebat. Bedanya cara mereka melakukannya jauh lebih manis, seperti bergandengan tangan yang sebenarnya meremas keras, saling melemparkan senyuman atau tatapan penuh cinta tang sebenarnya saling mengumpat, atau hal-hal lainnya yang mereka tunjukan dengan bertolak belakang.

Saat ini mereka hanya melakukan koalisi yang sangat sempurna yang semata-mata dilakukan demi popularitas.

-WonKyu-

Sore itu Siwon tidak sengaja mendengar beberapa orang membicarakan dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang katanya serasi jika menjalin hubungan. Tidak ambil pusing awalnya, tapi lama-lama terbersit ide gila di otak kecil Siwon, kenapa tidak dilakukan saja. Dengan senyum mengembang didalam mobil dia mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi Kyuhyun agar rivalnya itu menemuinya di Gangnam.

"Kau gila Choi! Apa kau baru saja terbentur disuatu tempat?" Ucap lelaki berpipi gempal itu. Walaupun nadanya santai tapi penekanan katanya sangat menusuk.

"Tidak," Siwon menjawab cepat, "Dengatkan aku! Kau tahu kita sama-sama populer di kampus bukan? Banyak wanita-wanita berisik yang mengganggu setiap detiknya. Aku muak dengan tingkah mereka. Mungkin, jika kita mempunyai kekasih mereka akan berhenti."

"Kalau menurutmu itu cara yang baik, dengan mempunyai kekasih maksudku, kenapa tidak kau cari salah satu wanita yang bisa kau manfaatkan? Atau..." Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya sempurna, memandang Siwon tidak percaya, "Atau jangan-jangan kau memang Gay?"

"Ya! Aku masih normal bodoh." Teriak Siwon yang membuat seisi cafe menatap padanya.

"Pelankan suaramu, bodoh!" Teriak Kyuhyun, berbisik. Wajahnya bersemu merah menahan malu.

Siwon menatap kesegala penjuru ruangan, menganggukan kepala, meminta maaf atas apa yang telah terjadi, "Lalu bagaimana?"

"Apa?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya. Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kepala Kursi dengan tangan dilipat didepan dada.

"Kau mau tidak kita ber koalisi?"

"Tidak mau. Aku bukan gay." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir aku gay?" Geram Siwon.

"Siapa tahu," Jawab Kyuhyun santai, "Lagi pula kalau bukan kenapa kau mau repot-repot melakukannya?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya kalau ternyata rivalnya itu agak sedikit tulalit, "Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi bukan? Untuk menyingkirkan wanita-wanita berisik itu. Kalau aku memacari salah satu diantara mereka akan sama saja. Mereka akan terus mengejar-ngejar. Kalau mereka tahu aku berpacaran dengan sesama lelaki kan mereka akan berkesimpulan kalau aku ini tidak tertarik dengan perempuan."

"Lalu kenapa harus aku yang kau pilih?" Seru Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, pertama kita sama-sama populer dan dikejar-kejar wanita yang membuat kita tidak nyaman. Kedua, Kita akan menjadi pasangan yang sangat serasi. Bagiku tidak ada yang lebih sempurna dari pada kau dan aku pikir kau akan berpikiran sama tentangku." Siwon menyeringai.

"Cih..." Kyuhyun mendecih, "Percaya diri sekali. Lanjutkan!" Sepertinya dia mulai tertarik.

"Dan yang terakhir, Coba bayangkan! kita akan lebih populer. Choi Siwon sang ketua dewan mahasiswa berpacaran dengan si jenius Cho Kyuhyun, anak dari dewan komisaris tertinggi di kampus." Siwon menggerakan tangannya seperti menempel pengumuman, "Pasti itu akan menjadi berita utama besok pagi jika ada yang tahu."

Kyuhyun menyeringai mengikuti imajinasi lelaki gila didepannya, "Baiklah. Aku rasa tidak ada ruginya. Aku setuju." Katanya santai.

"Benarkah?" Siwon terkejut. Ternyata usahanya untuk membujuk Kyuhyun tidak sesulit yang di bayangkannya tadi, "Kalau begitu, kita parter dari sekarang?" Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Kyuhyun menepis tangan kekar itu dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, "R-I-V-A-L" Katanya mengeja dengan penekanan, lalu berdiri dan pergi.

Siwon memutae bola matanya, "Terserah kau saja lah!" Kemudian dia menyusul Kyuhyun. Mereka keluar cafe dengan bergandengan tangan. Sesuai kesepakatan tentu saja.

-WonKyu-

-END-

FF ini memanggil-manggil saia untuk dilanjutkan padahal udah lama banget tertimbun. Tapi terbersit ide kalo saia akan melanjutkan tapi akan END perchapternya. Karena udah lama banget gak nulis, jadi maklimi aja kalo bahasanya agak kaku. Kamsa!

Aiyu7E026240

Kamsa!


End file.
